batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman the Barbarian!
Aquaman the Barbarian! is the sixty-sixth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date: March 3, 2012 Teaser: The Inferior Five have to be seen as great heroes in order to stop Virman Vundarbar from taking over Bludhaven. Main Plot: In June, 2013, Aquaman sets out to stop Black Manta from taking the ancient Trident, only to have his hand cut off while battling him. 8 months later in March 2014, Aquaman (with grown hair like he has in the comics) has to find a way to deal with the fact he lost his left hand by going into the Justice League International into scanning Equinox's Embodiment of Arrogance in Pytharia in the BC era, where he meets Claw the Unconquered and works with him to stop an evil sorcerer and king known as Occulas who murdered his father, while Equinox works with him to control Pytharia. Meanwhile, Arthur, Jr. meets Artemis Crock, as they might've met before during Aquaman's Outragious Adventure!, while Aqualad and Aquagirl fend off Sportsmaster and Tigress, who were in the middle of stealing a volleyball trophy for their family trophy. Trivia: *Equinox's Embodiment of Arrogance on Pytharia's goal is to wipe out the last free people of Pytharia. *Aquaman becomes depressed again like he was in Mystery in Space!, indirectly because of Black Manta, who caused him this pain. *Claw the Unconquered relates with Aquaman over his hand, because a demon marked his ancestor which is why he has a deformed right hand. *Aquaman uses his barbarian look from the 1994-2001, his hair has grown, his orange shirt was ripped off as his hand was cut off while he was attacked by the Leviathan. *After relating to Claw about amputees, Aquaman vowed to fight back even if he is single handed, as he talked about his previous heroic actions in Evil Under the Sea!, Journey to the Center of the Bat!, Mystery in Space!, Aquaman's Outragious Adventure!, The Criss Cross Conspiracy!, Sword of the Atom! and Bold Beginnings!. Quotes: *Aquaman: I lost my hand (removes his glove and reveals a water based one) I was attacked by Black Manta and the Great Leviathan for trying to claim the lives of Atlantis. It left me in depression for 3 months, I shut out my friends and family so I wouldn't express the pain. - *Arthur, Jr.: I was kind of hard on my father. *Artemis Crock: you should be more supportive to your father, at least he cares. *Arthur, Jr.: you may be right, I guess I was kind of a jerk. *Artemis Crock: you think my butt would be as big as Vixen's? *Arthur, Jr.: Wha....? *Artemis Crock: Nevermind! - *Aquaman: You're right, Claw, I don't care if I try not to be laid back, I while try as much as I can to fight....single handed with punches, (reminces) I've punched the Brain's pets, Black Manta, a Gordanian, Gorilla Grodd, Clock King and Penguin's henchmen, a comet towards Planet Master, Ra's al Ghul's pet plant monster, pirates on a ship, the Bug-Eyed Bandit, Darkseid's Parademons, I even tried to wrestle Batman as a vampire, I also punched Kanjar Ro's pirates and Joker's henchmen, Equinox's henchmen, the spider Diragis tried to feed us to, Mr. Freeze and his henchmen, also almost punched Major Force, even wrestling Wildcat, Ra's al Ghul's henchmen, prisoners in Iron Heights Penitentiary and I wouldn't even be afraid of the Sportsmaster, if he tries to take on my family *Guy Gardner: Are you making a remark about his daughter being similar to your son? *Aquaman: Uh..... Good Point (continues to speak his speech) But no matter what, I'll fight with one hand on the right, and this left watery one against any foe I fought, this is a story I will call, "Aquaman the Single Right-Hand, but Watery Left-Hand Hero"! Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman *Tom Kenny as Merryman *Ashley Johnson as Dumb Bunny/Artemis Crock *Charlie Adler as White Feather *Bill Fagerbakke as Blimp *Peter MacNicol as Awkaward Man *Udo Kier as Virman Vundabar *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Peter Bartlet as Claw the Unconquered *Grey DeLisle as Fire *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner, Merchant *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter, Merchant *Sirenia Irwin as Mera *Greg Cipes as Arthur, Jr. (15-Years Old) *Zach Shada as Aqualad *Vanessa Marshall as Aquagirl *Rene Auberjoinis as Vulko *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Armin Shimmerman as Occulas *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta *Thomas F. Wilson as Sportsmaster *Candi Milo as Paula Brooks/Tigress Category:Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc